User blog:Edwin Shade/How To Become Number One On The Leaderboard
There is a large loophole which I have discovered in the Wikia's achievement system, and which is so blatant it's a wonder dozens of people have not tried to exploit this to their own advantage by now. This loophole will work on any Wikia in which badges are enabled, and the Googology Wiki is one of them. When I tried it, these were the results: I did this to both be number one, and to prove my method works. It would not be fair though, in my opinion, for me to covet this position without sharing the opportunity for you to achieve the same. So without further ado, here is what you must do to become number one. The trick is very simple, and it is as follows. First, copy the following list of categories, of which there are 2,550. Paste them in a word document to ensure that you have not also copied the no wiki-tags at the beginning and end; if you have, then remove these tags or these categories will not register as categories. Category:1w Category:2w Category:3w Category:4w Category:5w Category:6w Category:7w Category:8w Category:9w Category:10w Category:11w Category:12w Category:13w Category:14w Category:15w Category:16w Category:17w Category:18w Category:19w Category:20w Category:21w Category:22w Category:23w Category:24w Category:25w Category:26w Category:27w Category:28w Category:29w Category:30w Category:31w Category:32w Category:33w Category:34w Category:35w Category:36w Category:37w Category:38w Category:39w Category:40w Category:41w Category:42w Category:43w Category:44w Category:45w Category:46w Category:47w Category:48w Category:49w Category:50w Category:51w Category:52w Category:53w Category:54w Category:55w Category:56w Category:57w Category:58w Category:59w Category:60w Category:61w Category:62w Category:63w Category:64w Category:65w Category:66w Category:67w Category:68w Category:69w Category:70w Category:71w Category:72w Category:73w Category:74w Category:75w Category:76w Category:77w Category:78w Category:79w Category:80w Category:81w Category:82w Category:83w Category:84w Category:85w Category:86w Category:87w Category:88w Category:89w Category:90w Category:91w Category:92w Category:93w Category:94w Category:95w Category:96w Category:97w Category:98w Category:99w Category:101w Category:111w Category:121w Category:131w Category:141w Category:151w Category:161w Category:171w Category:181w Category:191w Category:201w Category:211w Category:221w Category:231w Category:241w Category:251w Category:261w Category:271w Category:281w Category:291w Category:301w Category:311w Category:321w Category:331w Category:341w Category:351w Category:361w Category:371w Category:381w Category:391w Category:401w Category:411w Category:421w Category:431w Category:441w Category:451w Category:461w Category:471w Category:481w Category:491w Category:501w Category:511w Category:521w Category:531w Category:541w Category:551w Category:561w Category:571w Category:581w Category:591w Category:601w Category:611w Category:621w Category:631w Category:641w Category:651w Category:661w Category:671w Category:681w Category:691w Category:701w Category:711w Category:721w Category:731w Category:741w Category:751w Category:761w Category:771w Category:781w Category:791w Category:801w Category:811w Category:821w Category:831w Category:841w Category:851w Category:861w Category:871w Category:881w Category:891w Category:901w Category:911w Category:921w Category:931w Category:941w Category:951w Category:961w Category:971w Category:981w Category:991w Category:102w Category:112w Category:122w Category:132w Category:142w Category:152w Category:162w Category:172w Category:182w Category:192w Category:202w Category:212w Category:222w Category:232w Category:242w Category:252w Category:262w Category:272w Category:282w Category:292w Category:302w Category:312w Category:322w Category:332w Category:342w Category:352w Category:362w Category:372w Category:382w Category:392w Category:402w Category:412w Category:422w Category:432w Category:442w Category:452w Category:462w Category:472w Category:482w Category:492w Category:502w Category:512w Category:522w Category:532w Category:542w Category:552w Category:562w Category:572w Category:582w Category:592w Category:602w Category:612w Category:622w Category:632w Category:642w Category:652w Category:662w Category:672w Category:682w Category:692w Category:702w Category:712w Category:722w Category:732w Category:742w Category:752w Category:762w Category:772w Category:782w Category:792w Category:802w Category:812w Category:822w Category:832w Category:842w Category:852w Category:862w Category:872w Category:882w Category:892w Category:902w Category:912w Category:922w Category:932w Category:942w Category:952w Category:962w Category:972w Category:982w Category:992w Category:103w Category:113w Category:123w Category:133w Category:143w Category:153w Category:163w Category:173w Category:183w Category:193w Category:203w Category:213w Category:223w Category:233w Category:243w Category:253w Category:263w Category:273w Category:283w Category:293w Category:303w Category:313w Category:323w Category:333w Category:343w Category:353w Category:363w Category:373w Category:383w Category:393w Category:403w Category:413w Category:423w Category:433w Category:443w Category:453w Category:463w Category:473w Category:483w Category:493w Category:503w Category:513w Category:523w Category:533w Category:543w Category:553w Category:563w Category:573w Category:583w Category:593w Category:603w Category:613w Category:623w Category:633w Category:643w Category:653w Category:663w Category:673w Category:683w Category:693w Category:703w Category:713w Category:723w Category:733w Category:743w Category:753w Category:763w Category:773w Category:783w Category:793w Category:803w Category:813w Category:823w Category:833w Category:843w Category:853w Category:863w Category:873w Category:883w Category:893w Category:903w Category:913w Category:923w Category:933w Category:943w Category:953w Category:963w Category:973w Category:983w Category:993w Category:104w Category:114w Category:124w Category:134w Category:144w Category:154w Category:164w Category:174w Category:184w Category:194w Category:204w Category:214w Category:224w Category:234w Category:244w Category:254w Category:264w Category:274w Category:284w Category:294w Category:304w Category:314w Category:324w Category:334w Category:344w Category:354w Category:364w Category:374w Category:384w Category:394w Category:404w Category:414w Category:424w Category:434w Category:444w Category:454w Category:464w Category:474w Category:484w Category:494w Category:504w Category:514w Category:524w Category:534w Category:544w Category:554w Category:564w Category:574w Category:584w Category:594w Category:604w Category:614w Category:624w Category:634w Category:644w Category:654w Category:664w Category:674w Category:684w Category:694w Category:704w Category:714w Category:724w Category:734w Category:744w Category:754w Category:764w Category:774w Category:784w Category:794w Category:804w Category:814w Category:824w Category:834w Category:844w Category:854w Category:864w Category:874w Category:884w Category:894w Category:904w Category:914w Category:924w Category:934w Category:944w Category:954w Category:964w Category:974w Category:984w Category:994w Category:105w Category:115w Category:125w Category:135w Category:145w Category:155w Category:165w Category:175w Category:185w Category:195w Category:205w Category:215w Category:225w Category:235w Category:245w Category:255w Category:265w Category:275w Category:285w Category:295w Category:305w Category:315w Category:325w Category:335w Category:345w Category:355w Category:365w Category:375w Category:385w Category:395w Category:405w Category:415w Category:425w Category:435w Category:445w Category:455w Category:465w Category:475w Category:485w Category:495w Category:505w Category:515w Category:525w Category:535w Category:545w Category:555w Category:565w Category:575w Category:585w Category:595w Category:605w Category:615w Category:625w Category:635w Category:645w Category:655w Category:665w Category:675w Category:685w Category:695w Category:705w Category:715w Category:725w Category:735w Category:745w Category:755w Category:765w Category:775w Category:785w Category:795w Category:805w Category:815w Category:825w Category:835w Category:845w Category:855w Category:865w Category:875w Category:885w Category:895w Category:905w Category:915w Category:925w Category:935w Category:945w Category:955w Category:965w Category:975w Category:985w Category:995w Category:106w Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:101 Category:111 Category:121 Category:131 Category:141 Category:151 Category:161 Category:171 Category:181 Category:191 Category:201 Category:211 Category:221 Category:231 Category:241 Category:251 Category:261 Category:271 Category:281 Category:291 Category:301 Category:311 Category:321 Category:331 Category:341 Category:351 Category:361 Category:371 Category:381 Category:391 Category:401 Category:411 Category:421 Category:431 Category:441 Category:451 Category:461 Category:471 Category:481 Category:491 Category:501 Category:511 Category:521 Category:531 Category:541 Category:551 Category:561 Category:571 Category:581 Category:591 Category:601 Category:611 Category:621 Category:631 Category:641 Category:651 Category:661 Category:671 Category:681 Category:691 Category:701 Category:711 Category:721 Category:731 Category:741 Category:751 Category:761 Category:771 Category:781 Category:791 Category:801 Category:811 Category:821 Category:831 Category:841 Category:851 Category:861 Category:871 Category:881 Category:891 Category:901 Category:911 Category:921 Category:931 Category:941 Category:951 Category:961 Category:971 Category:981 Category:991 Category:102 Category:112 Category:122 Category:132 Category:142 Category:152 Category:162 Category:172 Category:182 Category:192 Category:202 Category:212 Category:222 Category:232 Category:242 Category:252 Category:262 Category:272 Category:282 Category:292 Category:302 Category:312 Category:322 Category:332 Category:342 Category:352 Category:362 Category:372 Category:382 Category:392 Category:402 Category:412 Category:422 Category:432 Category:442 Category:452 Category:462 Category:472 Category:482 Category:492 Category:502 Category:512 Category:522 Category:532 Category:542 Category:552 Category:562 Category:572 Category:582 Category:592 Category:602 Category:612 Category:622 Category:632 Category:642 Category:652 Category:662 Category:672 Category:682 Category:692 Category:702 Category:712 Category:722 Category:732 Category:742 Category:752 Category:762 Category:772 Category:782 Category:792 Category:802 Category:812 Category:822 Category:832 Category:842 Category:852 Category:862 Category:872 Category:882 Category:892 Category:902 Category:912 Category:922 Category:932 Category:942 Category:952 Category:962 Category:972 Category:982 Category:992 Category:103 Category:113 Category:123 Category:133 Category:143 Category:153 Category:163 Category:173 Category:183 Category:193 Category:203 Category:213 Category:223 Category:233 Category:243 Category:253 Category:263 Category:273 Category:283 Category:293 Category:303 Category:313 Category:323 Category:333 Category:343 Category:353 Category:363 Category:373 Category:383 Category:393 Category:403 Category:413 Category:423 Category:433 Category:443 Category:453 Category:463 Category:473 Category:483 Category:493 Category:503 Category:513 Category:523 Category:533 Category:543 Category:553 Category:563 Category:573 Category:583 Category:593 Category:603 Category:613 Category:623 Category:633 Category:643 Category:653 Category:663 Category:673 Category:683 Category:693 Category:703 Category:713 Category:723 Category:733 Category:743 Category:753 Category:763 Category:773 Category:783 Category:793 Category:803 Category:813 Category:823 Category:833 Category:843 Category:853 Category:863 Category:873 Category:883 Category:893 Category:903 Category:913 Category:923 Category:933 Category:943 Category:953 Category:963 Category:973 Category:983 Category:993 Category:104 Category:114 Category:124 Category:134 Category:144 Category:154 Category:164 Category:174 Category:184 Category:194 Category:204 Category:214 Category:224 Category:234 Category:244 Category:254 Category:264 Category:274 Category:284 Category:294 Category:304 Category:314 Category:324 Category:334 Category:344 Category:354 Category:364 Category:374 Category:384 Category:394 Category:404 Category:414 Category:424 Category:434 Category:444 Category:454 Category:464 Category:474 Category:484 Category:494 Category:504 Category:514 Category:524 Category:534 Category:544 Category:554 Category:564 Category:574 Category:584 Category:594 Category:604 Category:614 Category:624 Category:634 Category:644 Category:654 Category:664 Category:674 Category:684 Category:694 Category:704 Category:714 Category:724 Category:734 Category:744 Category:754 Category:764 Category:774 Category:784 Category:794 Category:804 Category:814 Category:824 Category:834 Category:844 Category:854 Category:864 Category:874 Category:884 Category:894 Category:904 Category:914 Category:924 Category:934 Category:944 Category:954 Category:964 Category:974 Category:984 Category:994 Category:105 Category:115 Category:125 Category:135 Category:145 Category:155 Category:165 Category:175 Category:185 Category:195 Category:205 Category:215 Category:225 Category:235 Category:245 Category:255 Category:265 Category:275 Category:285 Category:295 Category:305 Category:315 Category:325 Category:335 Category:345 Category:355 Category:365 Category:375 Category:385 Category:395 Category:405 Category:415 Category:425 Category:435 Category:445 Category:455 Category:465 Category:475 Category:485 Category:495 Category:505 Category:515 Category:525 Category:535 Category:545 Category:555 Category:565 Category:575 Category:585 Category:595 Category:605 Category:615 Category:625 Category:635 Category:645 Category:655 Category:665 Category:675 Category:685 Category:695 Category:705 Category:715 Category:725 Category:735 Category:745 Category:755 Category:765 Category:775 Category:785 Category:795 Category:805 Category:815 Category:825 Category:835 Category:845 Category:855 Category:865 Category:875 Category:885 Category:895 Category:905 Category:915 Category:925 Category:935 Category:945 Category:955 Category:965 Category:975 Category:985 Category:995 Category:106 Category:116 Category:126 Category:136 Category:146 Category:156 Category:166 Category:176 Category:186 Category:196 Category:206 Category:216 Category:226 Category:236 Category:246 Category:256 Category:266 Category:276 Category:286 Category:296 Category:306 Category:316 Category:326 Category:336 Category:346 Category:356 Category:366 Category:376 Category:386 Category:396 Category:406 Category:416 Category:426 Category:436 Category:446 Category:456 Category:466 Category:476 Category:486 Category:496 Category:506 Category:516 Category:526 Category:536 Category:546 Category:556 Category:566 Category:576 Category:586 Category:596 Category:606 Category:616 Category:626 Category:636 Category:646 Category:656 Category:666 Category:676 Category:686 Category:696 Category:706 Category:716 Category:726 Category:736 Category:746 Category:756 Category:766 Category:776 Category:786 Category:796 Category:806 Category:816 Category:826 Category:836 Category:846 Category:856 Category:866 Category:876 Category:886 Category:896 Category:906 Category:916 Category:926 Category:936 Category:946 Category:956 Category:966 Category:976 Category:986 Category:996 Category:107 Category:117 Category:127 Category:137 Category:147 Category:157 Category:167 Category:177 Category:187 Category:197 Category:207 Category:217 Category:227 Category:237 Category:247 Category:257 Category:267 Category:277 Category:287 Category:297 Category:307 Category:317 Category:327 Category:337 Category:347 Category:357 Category:367 Category:377 Category:387 Category:397 Category:407 Category:417 Category:427 Category:437 Category:447 Category:457 Category:467 Category:477 Category:487 Category:497 Category:507 Category:517 Category:527 Category:537 Category:547 Category:557 Category:567 Category:577 Category:587 Category:597 Category:607 Category:617 Category:627 Category:637 Category:647 Category:657 Category:667 Category:677 Category:687 Category:697 Category:707 Category:717 Category:727 Category:737 Category:747 Category:757 Category:767 Category:777 Category:787 Category:797 Category:807 Category:817 Category:827 Category:837 Category:847 Category:857 Category:867 Category:877 Category:887 Category:897 Category:907 Category:917 Category:927 Category:937 Category:947 Category:957 Category:967 Category:977 Category:987 Category:997 Category:108 Category:118 Category:128 Category:138 Category:148 Category:158 Category:168 Category:178 Category:188 Category:198 Category:208 Category:218 Category:228 Category:238 Category:248 Category:258 Category:268 Category:278 Category:288 Category:298 Category:308 Category:318 Category:328 Category:338 Category:348 Category:358 Category:368 Category:378 Category:388 Category:398 Category:408 Category:418 Category:428 Category:438 Category:448 Category:458 Category:468 Category:478 Category:488 Category:498 Category:508 Category:518 Category:528 Category:538 Category:548 Category:558 Category:568 Category:578 Category:588 Category:598 Category:608 Category:618 Category:628 Category:638 Category:648 Category:658 Category:668 Category:678 Category:688 Category:698 Category:708 Category:718 Category:728 Category:738 Category:748 Category:758 Category:768 Category:778 Category:788 Category:798 Category:808 Category:818 Category:828 Category:838 Category:848 Category:858 Category:868 Category:878 Category:888 Category:898 Category:908 Category:918 Category:928 Category:938 Category:948 Category:958 Category:968 Category:978 Category:988 Category:998 Category:109 Category:119 Category:129 Category:139 Category:149 Category:159 Category:169 Category:179 Category:189 Category:199 Category:209 Category:219 Category:229 Category:239 Category:249 Category:259 Category:269 Category:279 Category:289 Category:299 Category:309 Category:319 Category:329 Category:339 Category:349 Category:359 Category:369 Category:379 Category:389 Category:399 Category:409 Category:419 Category:429 Category:439 Category:449 Category:459 Category:469 Category:479 Category:489 Category:499 Category:509 Category:519 Category:529 Category:539 Category:549 Category:559 Category:569 Category:579 Category:589 Category:599 Category:609 Category:619 Category:629 Category:639 Category:649 Category:659 Category:669 Category:679 Category:689 Category:699 Category:709 Category:719 Category:729 Category:739 Category:749 Category:759 Category:769 Category:779 Category:789 Category:799 Category:809 Category:819 Category:829 Category:839 Category:849 Category:859 Category:869 Category:879 Category:889 Category:899 Category:909 Category:919 Category:929 Category:939 Category:949 Category:959 Category:969 Category:979 Category:989 Category:999 Category:100 Category:110 Category:120 Category:130 Category:140 Category:150 Category:160 Category:170 Category:180 Category:190 Category:200 Category:210 Category:220 Category:230 Category:240 Category:250 Category:260 Category:270 Category:280 Category:290 Category:300 Category:310 Category:320 Category:330 Category:340 Category:350 Category:360 Category:370 Category:380 Category:390 Category:400 Category:410 Category:420 Category:430 Category:440 Category:450 Category:460 Category:470 Category:480 Category:490 Category:500 Category:510 Category:520 Category:530 Category:540 Category:550 Category:560 Category:570 Category:580 Category:590 Category:600 Category:610 Category:620 Category:630 Category:640 Category:650 Category:660 Category:670 Category:680 Category:690 Category:700 Category:710 Category:720 Category:730 Category:740 Category:750 Category:760 Category:770 Category:780 Category:790 Category:800 Category:810 Category:820 Category:830 Category:840 Category:850 Category:860 Category:870 Category:880 Category:890 Category:900 Category:910 Category:920 Category:930 Category:940 Category:950 Category:960 Category:970 Category:980 Category:990 Category:1q Category:2q Category:3q Category:4q Category:5q Category:6q Category:7q Category:8q Category:9q Category:10q Category:11q Category:12q Category:13q Category:14q Category:15q Category:16q Category:17q Category:18q Category:19q Category:20q Category:21q Category:22q Category:23q Category:24q Category:25q Category:26q Category:27q Category:28q Category:29q Category:30q Category:31q Category:32q Category:33q Category:34q Category:35q Category:36q Category:37q Category:38q Category:39q Category:40q Category:41q Category:42q Category:43q Category:44q Category:45q Category:46q Category:47q Category:48q Category:49q Category:50q Category:51q Category:52q Category:53q Category:54q Category:55q Category:56q Category:57q Category:58q Category:59q Category:60q Category:61q Category:62q Category:63q Category:64q Category:65q Category:66q Category:67q Category:68q Category:69q Category:70q Category:71q Category:72q Category:73q Category:74q Category:75q Category:76q Category:77q Category:78q Category:79q Category:80q Category:81q Category:82q Category:83q Category:84q Category:85q Category:86q Category:87q Category:88q Category:89q Category:90q Category:91q Category:92q Category:93q Category:94q Category:95q Category:96q Category:97q Category:98q Category:99q Category:101q Category:111q Category:121q Category:131q Category:141q Category:151q Category:161q Category:171q Category:181q Category:191q Category:201q Category:211q Category:221q Category:231q Category:241q Category:251q Category:261q Category:271q Category:281q Category:291q Category:301q Category:311q Category:321q Category:331q Category:341q Category:351q Category:361q Category:371q Category:381q Category:391q Category:401q Category:411q Category:421q Category:431q Category:441q Category:451q Category:461q Category:471q Category:481q Category:491q Category:501q Category:511q Category:521q Category:531q Category:541q Category:551q Category:561q Category:571q Category:581q Category:591q Category:601q Category:611q Category:621q Category:631q Category:641q Category:651q Category:661q Category:671q Category:681q Category:691q Category:701q Category:711q Category:721q Category:731q Category:741q Category:751q Category:761q Category:771q Category:781q Category:791q Category:801q Category:811q Category:821q Category:831q Category:841q Category:851q Category:861q Category:871q Category:881q Category:891q Category:901q Category:911q Category:921q Category:931q Category:941q Category:951q Category:961q Category:971q Category:981q Category:991q Category:102q Category:112q Category:122q Category:132q Category:142q Category:152q Category:162q Category:172q Category:182q Category:192q Category:202q Category:212q Category:222q Category:232q Category:242q Category:252q Category:262q Category:272q Category:282q Category:292q Category:302q Category:312q Category:322q Category:332q Category:342q Category:352q Category:362q Category:372q Category:382q Category:392q Category:402q Category:412q Category:422q Category:432q Category:442q Category:452q Category:462q Category:472q Category:482q Category:492q Category:502q Category:512q Category:522q Category:532q Category:542q Category:552q Category:562q Category:572q Category:582q Category:592q Category:602q Category:612q Category:622q Category:632q Category:642q Category:652q Category:662q Category:672q Category:682q Category:692q Category:702q Category:712q Category:722q Category:732q Category:742q Category:752q Category:762q Category:772q Category:782q Category:792q Category:802q Category:812q Category:822q Category:832q Category:842q Category:852q Category:862q Category:872q Category:882q Category:892q Category:902q Category:912q Category:922q Category:932q Category:942q Category:952q Category:962q Category:972q Category:982q Category:992q Category:103q Category:113q Category:123q Category:133q Category:143q Category:153q Category:163q Category:173q Category:183q Category:193q Category:203q Category:213q Category:223q Category:233q Category:243q Category:253q Category:263q Category:273q Category:283q Category:293q Category:303q Category:313q Category:323q Category:333q Category:343q Category:353q Category:363q Category:373q Category:383q Category:393q Category:403q Category:413q Category:423q Category:433q Category:443q Category:453q Category:463q Category:473q Category:483q Category:493q Category:503q Category:513q Category:523q Category:533q Category:543q Category:553q Category:563q Category:573q Category:583q Category:593q Category:603q Category:613q Category:623q Category:633q Category:643q Category:653q Category:663q Category:673q Category:683q Category:693q Category:703q Category:713q Category:723q Category:733q Category:743q Category:753q Category:763q Category:773q Category:783q Category:793q Category:803q Category:813q Category:823q Category:833q Category:843q Category:853q Category:863q Category:873q Category:883q Category:893q Category:903q Category:913q Category:923q Category:933q Category:943q Category:953q Category:963q Category:973q Category:983q Category:993q Category:104q Category:114q Category:124q Category:134q Category:144q Category:154q Category:164q Category:174q Category:184q Category:194q Category:204q Category:214q Category:224q Category:234q Category:244q Category:254q Category:264q Category:274q Category:284q Category:294q Category:304q Category:314q Category:324q Category:334q Category:344q Category:354q Category:364q Category:374q Category:384q Category:394q Category:404q Category:414q Category:424q Category:434q Category:444q Category:454q Category:464q Category:474q Category:484q Category:494q Category:504q Category:514q Category:524q Category:534q Category:544q Category:554q Category:564q Category:574q Category:584q Category:594q Category:604q Category:614q Category:624q Category:634q Category:644q Category:654q Category:664q Category:674q Category:684q Category:694q Category:704q Category:714q Category:724q Category:734q Category:744q Category:754q Category:764q Category:774q Category:784q Category:794q Category:804q Category:814q Category:824q Category:834q Category:844q Category:854q Category:864q Category:874q Category:884q Category:894q Category:904q Category:914q Category:924q Category:934q Category:944q Category:954q Category:964q Category:974q Category:984q Category:994q Category:105q Category:115q Category:125q Category:135q Category:145q Category:155q Category:165q Category:175q Category:185q Category:195q Category:205q Category:215q Category:225q Category:235q Category:245q Category:255q Category:265q Category:275q Category:285q Category:295q Category:305q Category:315q Category:325q Category:335q Category:345q Category:355q Category:365q Category:375q Category:385q Category:395q Category:405q Category:415q Category:425q Category:435q Category:445q Category:455q Category:465q Category:475q Category:485q Category:495q Category:505q Category:515q Category:525q Category:535q Category:545q Category:555q Category:565q Category:575q Category:585q Category:595q Category:605q Category:615q Category:625q Category:635q Category:645q Category:655q Category:665q Category:675q Category:685q Category:695q Category:705q Category:715q Category:725q Category:735q Category:745q Category:755q Category:765q Category:775q Category:785q Category:795q Category:805q Category:815q Category:825q Category:835q Category:845q Category:855q Category:865q Category:875q Category:885q Category:895q Category:905q Category:915q Category:925q Category:935q Category:945q Category:955q Category:965q Category:975q Category:985q Category:995q Category:106q Category:116q Category:126q Category:136q Category:146q Category:156q Category:166q Category:176q Category:186q Category:196q Category:206q Category:216q Category:226q Category:236q Category:246q Category:256q Category:266q Category:276q Category:286q Category:296q Category:306q Category:316q Category:326q Category:336q Category:346q Category:356q Category:366q Category:376q Category:386q Category:396q Category:406q Category:416q Category:426q Category:436q Category:446q Category:456q Category:466q Category:476q Category:486q Category:496q Category:506q Category:516q Category:526q Category:536q Category:546q Category:556q Category:566q Category:576q Category:586q Category:596q Category:606q Category:616q Category:626q Category:636q Category:646q Category:656q Category:666q Category:676q Category:686q Category:696q Category:706q Category:716q Category:726q Category:736q Category:746q Category:756q Category:766q Category:776q Category:786q Category:796q Category:806q Category:816q Category:826q Category:836q Category:846q Category:856q Category:866q Category:876q Category:886q Category:896q Category:906q Category:916q Category:926q Category:936q Category:946q Category:956q Category:966q Category:976q Category:986q Category:996q Category:107q Category:117q Category:127q Category:137q Category:147q Category:157q Category:167q Category:177q Category:187q Category:197q Category:207q Category:217q Category:227q Category:237q Category:247q Category:257q Category:267q Category:277q Category:287q Category:297q Category:307q Category:317q Category:327q Category:337q Category:347q Category:357q Category:367q Category:377q Category:387q Category:397q Category:407q Category:417q Category:427q Category:437q Category:447q Category:457q Category:467q Category:477q Category:487q Category:497q Category:507q Category:517q Category:527q Category:537q Category:547q Category:557q Category:567q Category:577q Category:587q Category:597q Category:607q Category:617q Category:627q Category:637q Category:647q Category:657q Category:667q Category:677q Category:687q Category:697q Category:707q Category:717q Category:727q Category:737q Category:747q Category:757q Category:767q Category:777q Category:787q Category:797q Category:807q Category:817q Category:827q Category:837q Category:847q Category:857q Category:867q Category:877q Category:887q Category:897q Category:907q Category:917q Category:927q Category:937q Category:947q Category:957q Category:967q Category:977q Category:987q Category:997q Category:108q Category:118q Category:128q Category:138q Category:148q Category:158q Category:168q Category:178q Category:188q Category:198q Category:208q Category:218q Category:228q Category:238q Category:248q Category:258q Category:268q Category:278q Category:288q Category:298q Category:308q Category:318q Category:328q Category:338q Category:348q Category:358q Category:368q Category:378q Category:388q Category:398q Category:408q Category:418q Category:428q Category:438q Category:448q Category:458q Category:468q Category:478q Category:488q Category:498q Category:508q Category:518q Category:528q Category:538q Category:548q Category:558q Category:568q Category:578q Category:588q Category:598q Category:608q Category:618q Category:628q Category:638q Category:648q Category:658q Category:668q Category:678q Category:688q Category:698q Category:708q Category:718q Category:728q Category:738q Category:748q Category:758q Category:768q Category:778q Category:788q Category:798q Category:808q Category:818q Category:828q Category:838q Category:848q Category:858q Category:868q Category:878q Category:888q Category:898q Category:908q Category:918q Category:928q Category:938q Category:948q Category:958q Category:968q Category:978q Category:988q Category:998q Category:109q Category:119q Category:129q Category:139q Category:149q Category:159q Category:169q Category:179q Category:189q Category:199q Category:209q Category:219q Category:229q Category:239q Category:249q Category:259q Category:269q Category:279q Category:289q Category:299q Category:309q Category:319q Category:329q Category:339q Category:349q Category:359q Category:369q Category:379q Category:389q Category:399q Category:409q Category:419q Category:429q Category:439q Category:449q Category:459q Category:469q Category:479q Category:489q Category:499q Category:509q Category:519q Category:529q Category:539q Category:549q Category:559q Category:569q Category:579q Category:589q Category:599q Category:609q Category:619q Category:629q Category:639q Category:649q Category:659q Category:669q Category:679q Category:689q Category:699q Category:709q Category:719q Category:729q Category:739q Category:749q Category:759q Category:769q Category:779q Category:789q Category:799q Category:809q Category:819q Category:829q Category:839q Category:849q Category:859q Category:869q Category:879q Category:889q Category:899q Category:909q Category:919q Category:929q Category:939q Category:949q Category:959q Category:969q Category:979q Category:989q Category:999q Category:100 Category:110q Category:120q Category:130q Category:140q Category:150q Category:160q Category:170q Category:180q Category:190q Category:200q Category:210q Category:220q Category:230q Category:240q Category:250q Category:260q Category:270q Category:280q Category:290q Category:300q Category:310q Category:320q Category:330q Category:340q Category:350q Category:360q Category:370q Category:380q Category:390q Category:400q Category:410q Category:420q Category:430q Category:440q Category:450q Category:460q Category:470q Category:480q Category:490q Category:500q Category:510q Category:520q Category:530q Category:540q Category:550q Category:560q Category:570q Category:580q Category:590q Category:600q Category:610q Category:620q Category:630q Category:640q Category:650q Category:660q Category:670q Category:680q Category:690q Category:700q Category:710q Category:720q Category:730q Category:740q Category:750q Category:760q Category:770q Category:780q Category:790q Category:800q Category:810q Category:820q Category:830q Category:840q Category:85q0 Category:860q Category:870q Category:880q Category:890q Category:900q Category:910q Category:920q Category:930q Category:940q Category:950q Category:960q Category:970q Category:980q Category:990q Next paste this string of categories into the source code of a main space page of your choice, from the list of candidates for deletion. Do not use a page that is not a candidate for deletion, as that would be considered vandalism. Now publish your edit, then edit the page again and in the source code, remove the string of categories, then publish your edit once more. Repeat as necessary. Because you are pasting 2,550 categories, it will give you 2,550/250, or 10.5 badges, so for every two times you execute this entire process you will receive 21 category badges, worth a total of 2,100 achievement points. To beat my current number of achievement points you will need to repeat the process in the above paragraph 21 times, (assuming you began at 0 achievement points, which is unlikely). Depending on who is at the top of the leader board, you will need to repeat the process apprximately n times, where n is the rounded up value of the current highest achievement score measured in units of a thousand. Category:Blog posts